A Christmas Wish
by RaidenKyuuketsuki Productions
Summary: "Grant him his wish or follow your heart? for someone like Naruto who has always been a follower of the law, choosing between these two choices will be hard for him. but is it possible to choose both options or is it better to just move on with his life like a good Messenger he is?"
1. Grant Him a wish

_**A Christmas Wish **_

_**"Grant him his wish or follow your heart? for someone like Naruto who has always been a follower of the law, choosing between the these two choices will be hard for him. but is it possible to choose both options or is it better to just move on with his life like a good Messenger he is?" **_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Disclaimer: Characters isn't mine. the plot is, though.**_

_**Warning: Supernatural things. Yaoi. unbeta'd. Possible OOC because of too much estrogen (WHAT?) future Lemon. NaruSasu**_

_**AN: Hey, I'm back with a new fic and it's a Christmas themed story *clap clap* I really hope I'll be able to finish this at the end of December so...*cross fingers* this is my first time writing a supernatural story and I really tried so hard to come up with a Supernatural beings that is not yet used. or I hope so. If you've read something similar to this, I didn't copy it or anything because this just came into me while I was watching AsNTM (I'm serious.) so I hope you like it. review for anything you want to say, hate it? like it? love it? you people have your own free will. this is just the prologue btw that's why it's shorter. it'll get longer as the story progress so please be patient. :)**_

_**-If you haven't noticed yet, YES, I'm a huge NaruSasu Junky. a Top!Naruto is just so hot, wouldn't you agree?-**_

* * *

**Prologue: Grant him a wish**

* * *

_**MESSENGER **\'me-sәn-jәr\ noun **1: **one who bears a message or does errand: as **a** archaic : forerunner, herald_

_ **b : **a dispatch bearer in government or military service **c : **an employee who carries messages_

"I wish for the person I love to be happy for the rest of his life, whether it involves me being with him or some other person that he holds dear in his heart. I just want him to be happy."

A pair of cerulean eyes widened with surprise as it stares at the owner of that voice. That warm and silky voice that sounded so sincere and full of love as he uttered his only wish. It took a while for Naruto to regain his composure because of how shocked he was from that confession. It's not because of what he had heard but because of where and whom he heard it.

"What's with that stupid look, Idiot?" Uchiha Sasuke chuckled at the expression the other man made beside him.

"Are you really Uchiha Sasuke? Like for real? What happened to you? Was it because of the Christmas song that I sang earlier? I swear I'm not going to sing again if it means that you'll be all sappy and romantic-y." Naruto made a face then walked ahead of his companion, his lips parted and let out a silent sob that almost came out when he heard and felt how sincere the raven haired man sounded when he made that wish. Naruto felt like crying. It's all done. He can go home now, he should be happy but instead it made him want to go back to the day when all of this started. He's happy that Sasuke can finally be happy but it hurts him that he will not be a part of Sasuke's happiness. I also wish the same Sasuke. Naruto thought.

He brought out a small crystal ball that was shining like a headlight of a car from his back pocket and played with it for a while. Naruto sighed heavily.

'This only means one thing.' Looking up from the ball, he let out a breath then count to 3 before turning around with a grin on his lips and faced his companion who opted to just walk behind him. Onyx eyes looked up at the pair of shining eyes in front of him while the owner continued on walking backwards.

"Hey bastard, I have to go first but see you at the party later. No backing out you party pooper." The blond said before running away to go home. His real home and not the one he has been living at for the past months.

Running away from the man whom he fell in love with unexpectedly, not waiting for a reply from him since it would only make their parting harder and he doesn't have a choice but to leave since it was only for a while. Naruto knows that by heart, but it didn't stop him from making things complicated.

Run, run and run.

"I really am an idiot." After what felt like an endless path, Naruto then stopped running and slumped down on a tree, panting from his sudden run. He stared at the crystal ball that he was holding, the light still shining brightly.

"You look sad, Naru-chan." Suddenly, a white-haired masked man appeared in front of the worn-out looking blond, hands hidden inside his pocket and shoulders slouched in a lazy way.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here? Am I that early for the evaluation that they actually sent YOU to pick me up?" Naruto stood up from his position and looked at the older man from head to toe, scrutinizing him whether it was the real deal or not.

"You wound me, Naru-chan." The guy, Kakashi, placed his right hand on his chest, mimicking a wounded person. Or at least he was trying to. Naruto just rolled his eyes, not finding Kakashi's humor amusing at the moment.

"Seriously, what are you doing here? And don't call me Naru-chan, you pedo!"

"Ah, still in a bad mood, tsk tsk" Kakashi teased, then smiled knowingly inside his mask when the blond just scowled at him. "You think your mission is already finished?" Naruto looked at him, obvious distress and confusion written on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're not yet going home." Kakashi stated like Naruto was just too stupid to understand what he just said.

"Huh? Can't you be more specific?" He was really confused as hell now. What does Kakashi meant that he has not accomplished his duty yet? Does that mean he failed? Naruto shook his head, not wanting to read too much into it.

"You haven't fulfilled his wish yet, Naruto." Kakashi answered seriously, though his eyes has this glint like he knows something Naruto doesn't know and it made the young blond uneasy.

"But my duty was to -"

"I know your duty well since I'm the one who assigned it to you, Naru-chan. And I'm changing it now, why? Cause one, I'm your boss, two, cause I can and three, cause I'm having fun watching this conquest of yours. Even Tsunade-sama is interested. So . . . you have to fulfill it and make him happy before you can go home and. . ." Kakashi paused to look at his wrist watch that made the other snap with impatience.

"And what?" Naruto felt like tearing his hair out. First because of how annoying his two bosses were, especially the one standing in front of him and because of how excited he was to be able to spend more time with Sasuke but at the same time agitated and restless that he might do something stupid in those last hours.

"And you only have 24 hours to do that. If you can't fulfill that then you'll be demoted and Sasuke will forever be lonely and miserable." The masked man explained, his body slowly vanishing in thin air, waving his hand goodbye at the stunned man in front of him. "Oh, and the timer starts. . . .now." then he's gone.

All Naruto could do was to gape and mutter a 'fuck, what was the bastard's wish again?' Before he went back to what he was doing before his annoying boss came.

Run.


	2. The Messenger and his Bestfriend

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_**"Grant him his wish or follow your heart? for someone like Naruto who has always been a follower of the law, choosing between the these two choices will be hard for him. but is it possible to choose both options or is it better to just move on with his life like a good Messenger he is?"**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Disclaimer: Characters isn't mine. the plot is, though.**_

_**Warning: Supernatural things. Yaoi. unbeta'd. Possible OOC because of too much estrogen (WHAT?) future Lemon. NaruSasu**_

_**AN: SO yeah. an update the next day? there really is a miracle. though I hope I can keep up with this pace, I'm not making promises though. but I'm hoping I can finish this story before 2014 comes. (Can you believe it? 2014? GAH) and also, Yes, Naruto and the selected others are Magical beings that doesn't really exists in myths because I made them up so if it's kind of...for the lack of better word, stupid, I'm sorry I'm just being creative. If you hate it, feel freer to tell me. though I will be sad and like, cry myself to sleep but it's your choice. as If I can do anything about that. *pouts* Merry Christmas, though. it's already the 24th here and I haven't gotten any wink of sleep yet. gosh.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Messenger and his Best friend**

* * *

University of Fire.

Arts Department.

Student no. 09-10062.

Full name, Uzumaki Naruto.

Age, 19 years Old.

"And I'm ready to go." I exclaimed.

I looked up from the form that the woman from the registrar's office gave me and walked at the direction I was given. I fixed my cap on my head and arranged my messenger bag on my shoulders, nervousness and excitement coursing through my veins.

Being a "Messenger", this is the first time that I'll be doing this kind of work. The previous works I had been assigned was only to confirm if a person from the earth is worthy of having a "Fulfilling Messenger" or a "Chance messenger". In our world, there a four types of messenger, the lowest one being the Confirmatory Messenger who goes to the person he's assigned with and confirm whether they are worthy of such blessings from them. The second one was the Wishing Messenger that makes sure that a person's wish is worthy of being fulfilled and whether or not it is sincere. The difficult part on being a Wishing Messenger is that you need to know and have to interact with the person a lot that you are assigned with and make sure that when you ask for their wish, it comes from their heart. The third one was the Fulfilling Messenger. When the Wishing Messenger finally gets the person's wish, they will pass that wish to the Fulfilling Messenger and let them execute the wish. And lastly, the highest ranks of the Messengers are the Chance Messenger. If a Confirmatory Messenger finds the person they are assigned with are worthy of a second chance, it's The Chance Messenger's duty to make sure that they'll be given a second chance and that the person will do their best on that given chance.

Since I was one of the youngest messengers being only 120 years old, I have to start from the bottom and now, I'm so happy that I got promoted to a Wishing Messenger. I already know who my target is and what he looks like but I haven't seen him around the school yet.

I looked to my right and saw a studio with a number 106 at the top. I brought out the form again and saw that I was definitely in front of the right room. I knocked twice then entered when I heard a 'Come in' from the other side of the door, my blond hair showing when I took my cap off and placed it inside my bag and walked in with a grin on my face and greeted the teacher in front of me.

"Good Morning Ma'am, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a new student." The professor smiled at me warmly then patted me at the back.

"Introduce yourself to your classmate."

"Uhm, Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I hope to be friends with all of you." I grinned widely when the class greeted me back, some waving at me and the others asking me to sit beside them.

"You can sit now, oh and by the way, I'm Yuhi Kurenai. Just call me Kurenai-sensei."

I nodded then walked to the direction where I saw a vacant chair. There are a lot but I went to the chair just somewhere in the middle. I sat down before arranging my bag then started to panic when I forgot where I place my form when suddenly a pale hand blocked my view, his form hanging from it.

"Oh, there it is. Thanks."

"Hn. Dobe."

I froze on my seat when I heard a voice beside me. There I was, all smile when I entered hoping that I will easily make friends then suddenly, out of nowhere, a very condescending and arrogant guy insulted me, Uzumaki Naruto, the friendliest messenger in their world.

Oh I was pissed.

"You! What did you say?" I hissed and was about to stand angrily when I got to see a better view of who insulted me.

It's my mission. Uchiha Sasuke, the guy worthy of a Wishing Messenger. Why? I didn't know. All I knows is that this guy is an ass and that I suddenly want to back out. But reminding myself that I'm not one to give up so easily, I plastered a fake smile then looked at the raven-haired Uchiha.

"Heh...you sure do know how to use your vocabulary." I said instead then grabbed my form from the outstretched hand, showing my other hand that wasn't holding the form for a hand shake.

"I'm surprised you even know the word vocabulary." The Uchiha smirked at me that made my outstretched hands curl in anger.

"I'm not stupid, you bastard!" Was supposed to come out of my mouth but instead a guy from out of nowhere was pushed beside me and in return accidentally pushed me in the awaiting -insert sarcasm here- lips of one arrogant Uchiha.

5 seconds later. . .

I groaned loudly and kept on wiping my mouth, a red-faced shocked Sasuke who was frozen in place, an apologizing brunette stood beside them and a whole class of laughing mess can be seen inside the art studio.

"Oh my god, that was epic. . ."

"Aw, they look cute together!"

"Congrats, Uchiha. You're about to get laid!"

"Nice catch, Blondie."

At that moment, all I wanted to happen to me was to be swallowed whole and never be seen and remembered again.

'So much for earning a good impression.' I thought grimly.

In front of me was Sasuke who was glaring daggers at the cause of it all because he can't seem to look at me with a blush visible on his face.

"Tch. Idiot." Sasuke muttered before standing up.

"We-wait, Sasuke!" I ran after him which earned us cat-calls from the guys and an 'aww' from the girls.

Once outside the room, Sasuke turned and glared at me.

"Why the hell are you following me, dobe?" The Uchiha snapped.

"Sasuke, I just want to apologize. I didn't mean to, I swear. And for pete's sake you're the one who started being mean to me, I'm just trying to introduce myself so you should apologize also." I explained hurriedly.

"Well that's the reason why I'm being mean to you." Sasuke said, putting air quotes when he said the word mean.

"Sasuke, you're being unreasonable. That's not even a proper explanation."

"And how do you even know my name?" Sasuke snapped then blinked when he got surprised at his sudden outburst.

"SASUKE!" I shouted suddenly that startled the composed Uchiha.

"What?"

"First of all, I know your name because our classmate called you Sasuke and I'm 100% sure I'm not Sasuke..." I started explaining, thankful that I remembered about our classmate calling the raven's name. I can't afford to lose my boss' trust on me if I started to arouse suspicion from my mission.

Even if it is impossible since Messengers are not really that known unlike fairies, witches and whatnot, I'm just being cautious.

"Another thing, I'm trying to be a good person here and introduce myself because I'm new here and since you're seated beside me, well, yah know..."

"I don't know." Sasuke muttered which was ignored by my determination. Hell, I've waited so long to be a Wishing messenger and I'll do anything to prove to the higher ups that they made the right decision of promoting me.

"And lastly, what is wrong with me being your friend? Do you already have plenty of friends that you don't need another one?" I asked, curious as to why this person was granted to have a Wishing Messenger and a Fulfilling Messenger if my mission is a success, since Sasuke seems like an arrogant, stuck-up, holier-than-thou person so I'm really wondering.

"...I don't have friends." Sasuke whispered like he doesn't want anyone to hear his confession, but I heard it and that made my eyes widen and heart beat started racing.

"What?" I definitely heard it but I was too dumbstruck to even say anything or ask properly.

My previous curiosity gone and was replaced by worry and empathy. I suddenly wanted to ask why? So many questions wanting to burst out of my mouth. I know that feeling very well. Been there, done that is what kept on running in my mind together with all of the questions I really really wanted to ask. Sasuke is a good looking guy and according to his file, he's intelligent and he came from a wealthy family, so why?

"I don't ...have friends. And I don't know how to have one." Sasuke was now looking anywhere but me, shame and sadness written on his usual stoic expression.

Then I being who he I am, walked closer to the Uchiha, hugged him and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto...and I'm going to be your best friend." I risked being punch in the face knowing that at least I tried to make a difference. And when I felt that the other won't reciprocate, I started to release the other. I was, once again, caught off guard when Sasuke hugged me back, even tighter than my grip and whispered back.

"Uchiha Sasuke. It's nice to meet you."

At that moment, all of those thoughts of proving myself had vanished and was replaced with the feeling of need and want to make this person happy as much as possible the whole time I'll be staying here. maybe it's because I used to be like him and there's nothing wrong with that right? I've been in the same situation as him, it's natural to feel protective of someone you can relate with.

Right?... Right.

* * *

Yuhi Kurenai is a woman with good perception. The moment she laid eyes on the new student, she knows that he'll change the people and the environment of this school for the better and when that moment when the accidental bumping happened, she knows that the change already started. The usually composed Uchiha prodigy snapped and the always aloof Sai tripped earlier.

'Change is wonderful.' She sighed happily then checked her watch. It was already 5 minutes since the transfer and the prodigy went out so she might as well check up on them.

"Class, quiet down, I'll just check our lovers outside." The class laughed instead. Kurenai shook her head then walked outside. Since their bags are still inside the room, she's sure that they're just somewhere outside. Oh and how right she was. Both at the fact that they are just outside and that her perception was right off the bat.

"I know that you already solved your differences, but please, refrain from having public display of affection and come inside the room so we can start an actual class." With that, the two hugging-almost-PDA students separated, both mumbled an apology then went inside the classroom followed by a smirking art professor.

"Kids." She muttered amusedly, eyeing the two. This is gonna be an interesting school year. She thought.


	3. Entertainment at its best

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_**"Grant him his wish or follow your heart? for someone like Naruto who has always been a follower of the law, choosing between the these two choices will be hard for him. but is it possible to choose both options or is it better to just move on with his life like a good Messenger he is?"**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Disclaimer: Characters isn't mine. The plot is, though.**_

_**Warning: Supernatural things. Yaoi. unbeta'd. Possible OOC because of too much estrogen (WHAT?) future Lemon. NaruSasu**_

_**AN: I'M ALIVE! Happy New year everyone. I just got home actually, like an hour ago. Yeah, don't judge me, my life here revolves around food, computer and fanfiction, so yeah. Anyway, Unfortunately, I didn't get to finish this before January and it's already Jan 1**__**st**__** so yeah, but never worry, I'll still continue this. Le sigh…**_

_**I hope everyone of you had a wonderful New Year celebration. :D Bye *off to find a job* damn it.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Entertainment at its best**

* * *

After what happened that first day, I expected that I will be closer with the Uchiha and that I can slowly start planning on how to make him wish something sincere coming from his heart. But no, everything has to be difficult when it comes to Sasuke. I'm practically hanging out with a stone everyday for the past weeks. We're always together, yes, but I'd rather talk to a plant than trying and failing to talk to the stoic Uchiha. It's like he doesn't know how to socialize.

Oh, well that one might be true.

Because of Sasuke's inability to form proper human sentences, I was able to meet other people and would sometimes hang out with them whenever Sasuke's silence makes me want to rip my hair out. I got to meet one lazy ass genius named Nara Shikamaru who only wants nothing in this world but to sleep, cloud gazing and sleep with his head on his girlfriend's lap, Ino. Yamanaka Ino is also a blue-eyed blonde like me and when Shikamaru introduced me to her, she suddenly had this weird attachment to me and now I call her my big sister – because she keeps on hitting me whenever I call her by her name only, so as if I have any choice – and she calls me baby brother, though I don't mind being called baby because It feels nice being pampered like that. Another one of them is Ino's best friend, Haruno Sakura. She's the most intelligent girl in our year and she's so sweet and kind that you'll have these urge to protect her just by looking at her. But all of those urges of protecting her will vanish once you get to experience the 'Sakura Punch' – get it? heh. It hurts like hell, I know the feeling.

Been there, done that.

Another guy I met, whom Ino dubbed as my twin brother from a different mother because of how alike we are and not because of our looks but because of our personality, Inuzuka Kiba is just as loud-mouth and 'annoying' – though I disagree with me being annoying – as I am. He's like my human counterpart. Kiba has a best friend slash I-want-her-to-be-my-girlfriend-but-I'm-a-coward-friend friend named Hyuuga Hinata, a very shy but kind hearted girl who's always with his cousin, Hyuuga Neji.

How unfortunate of Kiba.

Neji is your typical overprotective cousin who will threaten anyone – doesn't matter if you're a woman or an old man who just wanted to ask for direction – who will go near his cousin, though he is a good guy once he realized that you're not after his cousin and deemed you worthy of his presence. Too bad Kiba wasn't able to fall on either both categories.

So whenever I'm not with Sasuke or I'm with Sasuke but I'm bored to death to be with him, I'm hanging out with the gang. Like what I'm doing right now, though the Uchiha is seating just beside me, doing a very good job on imitating a pole.

" – and he doesn't even know what to say to me! god." Sakura cried from too much laughter at what her best friend was telling her about a guy who has the guts to hit on her and unfortunately farted in the middle of hitting on the blonde.

"That's fucked man. I would've died if it was me." Kiba replied after calming down from too much laughter.

"Tch. As if. You can't even hit on a girl to save your life." Neji snorted which made me tumble on laughter not minding that I'm half lying on Sasuke's outstretched legs.

"Shut up, Neji!" Kiba barked angrily though his face was red from embarrassment.

"And what you gonna do about it?" Neji smirked earning him a pinch from his cousin.

"Neji-niisan, that's not nice." Hinata scolded her cousin though her voice still sounds soft. Neji just crossed his arms and leaned on the tree behind him, closing his eyes.

For someone who's scary enough to threaten anyone, Neji sure is afraid of his cousin. Humans are so amusing sometimes. It's true that even us messengers can sometimes be weird, just take my bosses. Those two are like one of the weirdest messengers I know, but that's another story. I got to observe a lot of human in those years that I'm working and I found out their minds think very differently than us messengers. We do look like we're real humans, but the way the human mind works are very much different. Humans are free to do whatever they want, love who they want and keep and treasure people who they care for but sometimes – and a lot of them are like this – they just chose to leave the one they love and then blame it for having no other choice. I mean, if you love someone, why do you have to hesitate? And if you want something so badly whether it be a thing or a person, shouldn't you be doing anything just to have it? But these humans tend to be in denial in so many situations, I find it laughable. We messengers don't have that much opportunity like the humans. Although we live longer than them, there still isn't a lot that we could do because even before we're born; our life is already written in a stone, literally. We might not know when it'll happen but when our elders declare that it's our fate, then you better believe it. That's why going out on a mission with humans are probably the only freedom that we can get before going back to our world. Kiba is a good example of this. No matter how scared he is of Neji, he should do anything to get what he wants. And that is Hinata. Unfortunately, humans can sometimes be frustrating.

Like one Uchiha Sasuke.

He has all the opportunity to make friends, and now I'm giving him that chance, but he just won't make a move.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna come hang with us after class?" I asked, rolling my head on his lap like what Shikamaru's doing and looked at him expectantly. He only rolled his eyes and covered my eyes with his surprisingly warm hands.

"Do I have a choice?" he mumbled silently though the others heard him. Ino practically squeezed the life out of Shikamaru and shrieked from excitement.

"OH HELL SASUKE-KUN'S COMING!" I grinned, not really sure where I'm directing my smile because Sasuke's hands was still on my eyes the whole time.

I felt something weird inside my stomach but I tried to ignore it. Maybe I'm just hungry. Huh?

After an hour, Hinata and Ino needed to go because of their class. Hinata is a business major and Ino is a Theater major. Kiba followed next when he remembered that he still needs to pass an assignment for his chemistry class. After a few minutes of my imitation of Kiba's subtle attempts on the female Hyuuga that earned me snort from both Neji and Sasuke and a 'Troublesome' from Shikamaru, the Hyuuga and Nara excused themselves because of an emergency meeting on their department. Both of them are Political Science students, which left me and Sasuke still sitting at the fields.

"This is one of the advantages of being an art student. You don't have any reason to cram." I grinned and folded my hands behind my head as I lean on Sasuke's shoulder. I've been doing that a lot now, I noticed.

Sasuke's just warm like that.

"Hn." The Uchiha grunted. I scowled at him and sat straight.

"Hey, how come you're always like this when it's just the two of us?" I pulled at his bangs and he swatted my hands away.

"What do you want me to say?" he pursed his lips and looked away from me. I pulled at his bangs again.

"Well maybe two to three words once in a while?" I just wanted Sasuke to be open more since I have a mission to do and I made a promise to myself that Sasuke won't ever be alone again once I completed my mission.

"Yes, okay. Hn. satisfied?" Sasuke snapped at me, his eyes still glaring on a different direction.

"What? Do you really have to take everything I said literally?" I asked, almost frustrated and on my wits end. This whole pole-imitation thing that Sasuke loved doing needs to stop.

"Hn." I grabbed his shoulders in frustration and shook him twice.

"What the hell, Sasuke? That's it again? Oh so help me god I will – "

"…you understand me." I stopped my rant when Sasuke cut me off and mumbled something that made him look away.

"Huh?" Wow, now I'm the one speechless?

"Because I know you will understand me even if I only grunt. You're supposed to be my best friend, right?" This time, Sasuke finally looked at me and it caught me off guard with how much emotions his eyes are expressing. I've known Sasuke to be aloof and reserved that's why I was so surprised with his confession. Well, this is the second time he confessed something to me.

"I'm….I'm sorry, Sasuke." I didn't know what else to say other than sorry. Here I was, thinking that I've been doing a good job as his best friend but I didn't even know that he trusted me that much in understanding him. "It's just so frustrating sometimes, because I really wanted to talk to you normally and you know? I am sorry though."

"Hn." He grunted again and rolled his eyes at me. "It's already time." He stood up and dusted off his pants then offered his hands at me. I grabbed it and was about to stand up when he released his grip on my hands and I tumbled back.

I sat there for a while, my mind trying to decipher what just happened and looked around and saw Sasuke already walking away, his shoulders shaking a bit from laughing.

"You bastard!" I stood up and run towards him. I slapped his back and he did the same thing.

I think this is really the start of something new.

* * *

"It really is true. I didn't know it was possible." A deep gruff voice said disbelief evident on the tone of his voice.

"Well, better believe it now. It's his hearts wish and we can't control It." A sigh escaped from a female voice. "This just keeps on happening. I don't know if I should be happy about it or not."

"I think we should just wait and see and if this ever came true, we should just be happy for the kid. He has suffered enough." Another male voice said, smiling softly at his other companion.

"Hm. This is gonna be interesting." Another man chuckled lowly, amusement showing on his one visible eye.

* * *

Thoughts? Review or... *pouts*


	4. Planning Parties and Fall Out Boy

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_**"Grant him his wish or follow your heart? for someone like Naruto who has always been a follower of the law, choosing between the these two choices will be hard for him. but is it possible to choose both options or is it better to just move on with his life like a good Messenger he is?"**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Disclaimer: Characters isn't mine. The plot is, though.**_

_**Warning: Supernatural things. Yaoi. unbeta'd. Possible OOC because of too much estrogen (WHAT?) future Lemon. NaruSasu**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Planning Parties and Fall ****Out Boy Concerts**

* * *

"It's Sasuke-bastard's birthday this Saturday?" I banged my head on the table when Ino told me about Sasuke's birthday. I didn't even know about it, yet I claim to be his best friend? And I should know that already since I'm a messenger. I have his files for pete's sake. This is a proof of my negligence on my mission. I need to do anything for Sasuke and to be able to complete this mission. Maybe on the day of his birthday he'll wish something from his heart. But that would mean that I'll be leaving earlier.

Damn, but I shouldn't dwell on it too much; my unneeded feelings are nagging me again. I need to figure out first on how to deal with this. I want to make Sasuke happy. And since I figured that he hasn't experienced a surprise birthday party prepared by his friends yet, why not do it for him? But that would be the hard part. Since Sasuke doesn't like socializing that much, maybe he wouldn't like it?

"Naruto, my baby brother, If you have any questions or anything about how to proceed with this information, I suggest you open your mouth and ask us a question." Ino patted my head and smiled widely when I looked at her, the left side of my face still planted on the table.

"Really, you'll help me?" I mumbled. My eyes automatically switched to a puppy-dog eye. That's what the girls called it. I didn't even know that such look existed. Humans really are weird.

"Of course, baby. I know how much you _care _for our little raven, Right guys?" I looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we'll help you plan." She answered. Okay, so not the explanation I wanted to get but at least I have someone who will help me with the preparation.

Speaking of preparation, I don't even know how to prepare one. I've seen a lot of birthday parties from my previous missions but it varies on different places, culture and of course, the year. The last time I attended a birthday party was year 1989 and I know that the party then will not be suitable for a party now.

"Sasuke isn't a type to go to a big party, so I'm assuming you're gonna go with a smaller and intimate party. Just his close friends and family." Shikamaru mumbled sleepily on the couch. It's a good thing Shikamaru's here with us or else… I don't really know what will happen. Ino would've probably prepared a big party but since her boyfriend said differently…

"Fine." Ino huffed at how her boyfriend was able to read her easily.

It's one of the things I noticed between these two. How they easily read one another without even uttering a single word. This is what Sasuke probably meant the last time we talked about his grunting. I still sometimes get a little irritated whenever the Uchiha would answer me with a grunt or a blank look on his face but now, I feel like I'm finally getting the hang of understanding the secret language of one Uchiha Sasuke.

"Good thing Sasuke isn't here right now." I groaned again. Thankful for Kiba's incessant pulling for Sasuke to come with him to the convenience store to buy some food for our still growing bodies.

We talked about planning the surprise party and who will be invited. Of course, the seven of us are included and Sasuke's family. Fortunately, Sakura is close to Sasuke's older brother Itachi and so we're able to tell him about our plan. Since its Sasuke's party, it will be held at their house. I've never been to their house before, mainly because when we hang out, we always chose to go to Shikamaru's place because it'll be too 'troublesome' for him to walk back and forth when his house is just closer in our school than any of us. Made sense really.

"Sakura, how come you're acquainted with Uchiha's brother?" Neji asked and all of our eyes focused on her. She started to fidget nervously and looked away when Ino looked at her evilly.

"Oh my God! He's the one you said who took your virginity!" Ino hollered and pointed a finger at Sakura. If it was possible, Sakura's face became the same or even darker shade of her hair.

"INO!" Neji raised an eyebrow and Shikamaru just snorted at Sakura's high pitched shriek. Hinata was so red in the face; you would think she's the one who's embarrassed. I just kept on laughing at how hard Sakura was trying to come up with an explanation.

Which was none.

"Oh my god, I didn't know that the guy you lost your virginity to was that hot." Ino exclaimed again, fanning herself like the temperature suddenly became hot.

"Ino, you have a boyfriend already." Hinata scolded but her stern look wasn't that much effective with the way her face was still red from earlier.

"It doesn't change the fact that Sakura got shagged by a hot older Uchiha." Sakura slapped Ino on her thigh then run to the kitchen to avoid the oncoming questions for her.

"Ino…" Shikamaru warned, obviously not amused anymore.

"But my boyfriend's hotter." Ino answered hurriedly then kissed Shikamaru on the lips, erasing the scowl on his face.

"Ugh, get a room." Neji threw a pillow at the two making-out couples. I couldn't help but to blush at how open Ino and Shikamaru with their relationship. It must be nice to have someone to kiss just for the heck of it.

And speaking of kiss…Sasuke and I…

"Maybe we will. Come on, Shika. Because you're so fucking hot when you're being jealous maybe I'll give you a treat." Ino said excitedly, dragging the now eager-looking Nara in his room.

"Oh, fuck. Really?" Neji exclaimed again exasperated and disgusted at the two. "I THOUGHT YOU'RE BETTER THAN THAT SHIKA!"

"Apparently not." I mumbled silently and chuckled when Neji just stomped off on the other side of the house away from the Nara's room which was the kitchen, where Sakura was still probably thinking of ways to make us forget about what we found out. Hinata followed her cousin saying that she's just going to prepare tea and juice before Kiba and Sasuke comes back. I nodded at her then lay my head on the center table again.

This is the first time that I remembered the accidental kiss that happened between me and Sasuke on the first day of our class. It didn't even cross my mind one bit, too focused on my mission. But why would I be? It was just accidental, unlike what Ino and Shikamaru was doing and it only makes sense since they're in a relationship. Sasuke and I are just best friend so kissing wouldn't be necessary.

But how come I suddenly had an urge to do just that?

"Crap. Uzumaki, think straight." I sat up straight and slapped my cheeks three times before standing up and followed the other in the kitchen.

The sounds of moaning and groaning are ten more times unpleasant to hear knowing that they're coming from your friends. When I came inside the kitchen, they all turned to me like they're going to ask something. I just shook my head and sat beside Hinata. "You wouldn't want to know."

"Even if we don't, we have no choice but to know since they're practically letting us hear all those sounds. Disgusting." Neji massaged his forehead with his middle and ring finger.

"So Naruto-kun, what are you planning to give Sasuke for his birthday?" Hinata turned to look at me. I'm thankful for her change of subject but then my mind panicked again since I don't have any idea what to give Sasuke for his birthday.

"Ah, Shit! I still don't know." I felt so stressed out suddenly. Just thinking about the party made my head hurt and now the present. I massaged my forehead in frustration just like what Neji was doing awhile ago.

"It's okay. You still have a lot of time. And don't be too pressured about the party, Ino and I can handle it. And I think Itachi's willing to help." Sakura reassured me and I smiled at her.

"Of course, Itachi is willing to help, after all – " Neji stopped mid-sentence wide eyed when a knife suddenly appeared near his drumming fingers on the kitchen counter.

"What were you saying Hyuuga?" Sakura growled. Her loving smile earlier was replaced with a sneer. Fortunately for him, that was the moment Kiba and Sasuke chose to come inside the house.

"Where the hell are the people around here?" Kiba shouted and was answered by a loud and long moan from a very turned on Ino. "FUCK MOTHER FUCKER!" we heard more shuffling from the living room then the kitchen door opened with a traumatized Kiba and a disgusted Sasuke.

"Seriously? I thought Shikamaru was better than that!" Kiba breathed a sigh of relief and placed the bags of groceries on the counter.

"You and me both, Dog boy, you and me both." Neji muttered slowly then drank from his cup of tea. Instead of getting offended for being called dog boy by Neji, Kiba grinned widely then gave thumbs up on our direction.

"He probably thinks he's one step closer towards his dream of approval from Neji. The poor boy doesn't know it only meant more hatred on Neji's part because of how much he detests it whenever they have something to agree with." Sakura whispered to me while we watch Kiba arrange our foods, whistling happily. "Poor boy." We both shook our heads sadly at the naïve little boy called Inuzuka Kiba.

We continued on watching Kiba and Hinata play house in front of us when I felt Sasuke moved closer beside me. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and saw that he was holding his IPod player. I peeked at his IPod to see what he was listening but instead I was faced with a hand holding out an ear piece to me. I snatched it from his hands and placed it on my ears. I chuckled at how typical for a guy like Sasuke to listen to this kind of song. Fall out boy's _7 minutes in Heaven Atavan Halen_ is flowing out of the ear buds and I felt my head move to the beat of the song.

Sasuke isn't the emo type – though he loves being alone – but there's just something about him that makes you think that this kind of band just fit him. How do I know about fall out boy? Well, let's just say one of my previous confirming missions is a huge fan of fall out boy. I wasn't much of a fan back then, but now because of the guy who's sitting beside me, I got so hooked on it, I even ordered 3 of their albums. _From under the cork tree, Infinity on High _and _Folie a deux. _Before Sasuke, whenever I have a mission, I wouldn't let anyone affect me in any way possible. I don't care about what music they like or if they have their favorite food and whatnot. Hell, I don't even get stressed over a birthday party. But now, Sasuke affects me in so many ways. Like right now, what songs should I listen to, what food should I eat, is he happy with my company? I felt my breath hitched when I realized all of this.

Nope, this is only because this is my very first mission as a Wishing Messenger. Yup. That's it.

"Idiot, There's a Fall Out Boy concert next week. Want to come with me?"

Thump.

"Uh…ye-yeah, sure."

This isn't good.

"_**I'm sleeping my way out of this one**_

_**With anyone who will lie down**_

_**I'll be stuck fixated on one star**_

_**When the world is crushing down…"**_

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review? Favorite? Follow? ... yeah. I need those. :''


End file.
